Always Beside You, My Lord
by FrankiezCrazy
Summary: OS/"Aku ingin kau menuruni perawakan orang tuamu, periang, ramah, baik hati, ulet, dan jangan lupakan ketampanannya." itu kata-kata Madam Red, bibi Ciel, yang membuat Ciel bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini/FF kedua saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji/Mind to RnR?/DLDR!


"**ALWAYS BESIDE YOU, MY LORD"**

**Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso / Square Enix**

**This ff (c) FrankiezCrazy**

**.**

**Enjoy this, with NO bashing!**

**.**

* * *

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"_Tuan muda_, ada tamu untuk anda dibawah." Kepala butler hitam—_Sebastian Michaelis_—itu tersembul dari balik pintu ruang kerja majikannya.

"Siapa?" _Ciel Phantomhive_—kepala keluarga Phantomhive—menutup buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya.

**.**

"MADAM RED?" pekik Ciel kegirangan melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di teras _manor_ _house_-nya. Ia langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan perempuan yang menjadi adik dari almarhum ibunya.

"Ciel... aku sangat merindukanmu!" Wanita paruh baya dalam balutan dress merah darahnya—_Madam Red_—balas memeluk Ciel, keponakannya.

"Sudah 2 tahun aku tak bertemu bibi, setelah bibi mendapat panggilan tugas ke _Scotland _sebagai seorang dokter profesional." Ciel melepas pelukan ereatnya.

"Dan, OH LIHAT—" Madam Red berlutut dihadapan Ciel untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka. "—kau tambah besar, ya Ciel! Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Ia terkagum-kagum pada 'bocah' lelaki dihadapannya.

"Lima belas." Jawab Ciel singkat dan datar.

"Kau sudah remaja sekarang, dan bertambah tinggi, aku bangga padamu, Ciel." Madam Red menepuk bahu Ciel keras, membuat bocah itu terguncang.

Ia melipat tangannya di dada, "Sepertinya hanya perasaan bibi saja aku bertambah tinggi." Ciel mendengus kesal.

Madam Red berdiri, "Tidak, lihatlah... dulu kau hanya se-dadaku, sekarang kau hampir melebihi bahuku." Madam Red memberikan bukti otentik.

"Bibi saja yang bertambah pendek karena termakan usia!" jawab Ciel ketus dan langsung melanggang masuk kedalam _manor_—istana—miliknya.

"Bocah menyebalkan!" dengus Madam Red sebal.

"_Bocchan_ paling tidak suka membahas tubuhnya yang mungil, _Madam_." Sebastian tersenyum tipis. "Mari, silahkan masuk... saya akan membuatkan kudapan malam yang lezat!" ujar Sebastian lagi, masih dengan senyum tipisnya yang khas, ia membukan pintu _manor_ lebar-lebar.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Tadi kau bilang apa? _Bo, Bocchan_?" selidik Madam Red.

"Boc, eh, maksud saya tuan muda, _Madam_." Jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah kau gunakan kata itu lagi untuk Ciel-ku tersayang!" tegas Madam Red dan berjalan masuk ke dalam _manor_ dengan gaya bangsawan.

**.**

"Ciel, aku punya oleh-oleh buatmu dari _Scotland_..." Madam Red membongkar isi tas merah besarnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ciel penasaran, ia mendekat pada bibinya yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas.

Madam Red mengeluarkan isi dari sebuah bungkusan, "Ini... ini pakaian yang biasa digunakan para lelaki di _Scotland_."

"ROK?" Ciel tersentak kaget, ia ingat pengalaman terburuknya saat memata-matai _Viscount_ _Druitt_ di sebuah acara dansa, dimana dia harus mengenakan gaun wanita bangsawan, dan ia sangat tersiksa dengan _korset_-nya.

"YA! Lelaki di _Scotland_ mengenakan rok bermotif kotak-kotak—baju _Kilt_, pakaian tradisional laki-laki _Scotlandia_—" tegas Madam Red lagi.

GLUP! "Aku tak mau! Berikan saja pada Sebastian." Tolak Ciel langsung.

"Aku membelikan ini untukmu, Ciel. Lagipula, ukurannya hanya pas untukmu."

"Tidak!" tegas Ciel lagi. "Aku ini laki-laki dan bukan rakyat _Scotland_!"

Madam Red menghela nafas berat.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap, jadi saya membawanya kemari. Menu malam ini, _Hosomaki_, Futomaki, dan Uramaki." Sebastian menyuguhkan 2 piring _sushi _lengkap dengan _Wasabi, Shoyu, _dan _Gari-_nya kepada Ciel dan bibi-nya dengan sopan.

"WOW MAKANAN JEPANG! Ini adalah makanan paling lezat yang pernah kucicipi! Butler-mu memang hebat, Ciel..." puji Madam Red setelah mencicipi daging ikan yang lembut.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum simpul seperti biasa.

_._

Malam itu Madam Red memutuskan bermalam dirumah Ciel, badai tiba-tiba saja mengguyur _London_ dengan derasnya. Malam kelam itu berlalu dengan hening, hanya suara kayu yang terbakar di perapian dan suara hujan yang menghantam atap _manor_.

"Ciel..." Madam Red menghampiri Ciel yang duduk didekat perapian sambil membaca buku. "Sedang apa kau?" tanya Madam Red.

"Mengulang pelajaran tadi siang." Jawab Ciel singkat masih menekuni buku bersampul coklatnya.

"Sampai selarut inikah kau belajar?" Madam Red duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan Ciel yang hanya dibatasi meja pendek dengan secangkir susu madu hangat yang masih mengepul tersaji diatasnya.

BRUK.. Ciel meletakkan bukunya ke atas meja, ia lalu menyesap susu madunya. "Tidak, aku hanya bosan dengan suasana hening seperti ini."

"Ya, bibi tahu kau kesepian... bibi juga merasa seperti itu setelah kakakku dan suaminya—orang tua Ciel—habis dalam satu malam, dalam pembantaian itu. Hanya bersisa kamu saja yang selamat."

BRAASSSS... hanya hujan deras yang terdengar setelah keduanya sama-sama tak melontarkan sepatah kata.

"Kau tahu, ibumu—kakakku—adalah orang yang cantik, periang, dan ramah. Ayahmu juga begitu, ia sangat tampan, ulet, dan baik hati, sampai-sampai aku sempat cemburu ketika kakakku—ibumu—menikah dengan ayahmu. Aku ingin kau menuruni perawakan orang tuamu, periang, ramah, baik hati, ulet, dan jangan lupakan ketampanannya." Ujar Madam Red, kedua manik matanya menatap lurus pada api yang menjilat-jilat di perapian. Ia sangat benci warna merah!

**.**

DEG!

"**Aku ingin kau menuruni perawakan orang tuamu, periang, ramah, baik hati, ulet, dan jangan lupakan ketampanannya."**

Ciel tersentak mendengar kalimat itu.

**.**

**.**

**_FRANKIEZ_**

**.**

**.**

_**2 Hari Kemudian...**_

"_Tuan_ _muda_, sudah waktunya bangun... Hari ini _Teh Harodds White Darjeeling_, dan koran pagi terbaru." Sebastian mendorong kereta sajinya sampai di sisi kanan kasur majikannya. Ia menuangkan teh ke dalam _tea set_ bertema hijau turkise.

"_Tuan_—" ia menyibakkan selimut putih yang menutupi keseluruhan gundukan yang masih terlelap, tapi ternyata... "—_tuan_ _muda_?" kasurnya kosong, hanya bantal yang dijajarkan memanjang berbalut selimut, seolah Ciel masih terbaring di dalamnya.

Sebastian langsung berlari keluar kamar majikannya.

**.**

"Kau melihat _Bocchan_?" tanya Sebastian berusaha tenang saat menemui _Finnian_—gardener—di _istal._

Finnian terlihat bingung atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sebastian. "_Subuh_ tadi _Bocchan_ pergi dengan kudanya, kau lihat, kuda milik _Bocchan _tak ada disini." Jelas Finnian sambil menunjuk kearah kandang kuda yang kosong.

"Dia pergi sejak _Subuh_ tadi?"

"Ya."

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah dia tidak berkata apapun."

"Kenapa kau tak mencegahnya...!" erang Sebastian sedikit frustasi mendengarnya.

"Kukira dia sudah mendapat izin darimu, Sebas... Aku hanya melihatnya memakai kemeja berantakan dengan celana panjang, kemudian naik kuda hitamnya, lalu pergi."

"Celana panjang?"

"Ya! Dia memang tidak biasa memilih dan mengenakan pakaian sendiri, 'kan."

Sebastian tampak berpikir dengan posisi tangan kanan mengelus dagu. 'Celana panjang? Sepertinya aku tahu ia pergi kemana.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**_FRANKIEZ_**

**.**

**.**

**=Bagian CIEL mulai=**

Aku pergi ke tempat ini lagi, danau di tengah hutan. Ini adalah tempat yang banyak menyimpan kenangan masa laluku, ketika kedua orang tuaku masih hidup. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak mengunjungi danau ini untuk menggelar tikar dan merasakan udaranya yang masih bersih. Dulu di tempat ini aku tertawa bersama kedua orang tuaku.

Aku melihat bayangan diriku sendiri di permukaan air disebuah danau ditengah hutan. Wajah ini mirip ayah dan ibu. Aku jadi teringat kata bibi—Madam Red, '**Aku ingin kau menuruni perawakan orang tuamu, periang, ramah, baik hati, ulet, dan jangan lupakan ketampanannya.**'

_**Periang?**_

"Lihatlah, betapa buruk wajah ini."

"Betapa kaku dan kerasnya."

"Dingin, kasar, pemarah, dan menyebalkan!"

_**Baik hati?**_

"Aku ini orang yang naif!"

"Egois! Itulah aku!"

_**Ulet?**_

"Entahlah..."

_**Tampan? **_

"Aku hanya seorang bocah tak berguna!"

.

Aku memainkan air itu dengan jari-jariku.

"Aku tak ada bedanya dengan anjing-anjing itu!"

"Najis, kotor, tak berbudi."

"Aku orang yang keras dan kasar."

"EGOIS!" aku memukul permukaan air itu keras sehingga menyiprat pada wajahku sendiri.

"AKU INI EGOIS DAN HANYA SEORANG PECUNDANG!"

**.**

"Aku hanya merindukan didikkan ayah dan ibu yang lembut..."

"Aku rindu mereka."

"Tapi mereka jahat! Mereka meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian..."

"AKU BENCI!"

"Aku rindu..."

Air mata menggantung di pelupuk mataku.

**=Bagian CIEL selesai=**

**.**

"CKCKCK... kau sedang frustasi ya, Ciel?" Sosok berambut panjang dengan gigi-giginya yang runcing berdiri di belakang Ciel.

"_Grell_ _Sutcliffe_?" Ciel tersentak kaget melihat sosok yang gendernya membingungkan itu, entah darimana datangnya.

"Mana _Sebby_ peliharaanmu, dia tak ikut?" Grell mencoba mendekat, Ciel mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. "Apa dia sudah memutuskan perjanjian denganmu?"

... Ciel terdiam melihat logat menggelikan dari seorang _homo_ dihadapannya.

"Oh, kasian _Sebby_-ku sayang, tidak diajak ke tempat indah ini oleh majikannya." Grell mulai mendramatisir keadaan yang menjadi hobinya. "Padahal kalau dia ada disini aku akan mengajaknya bermesraan sambil melihat pemandangan yang aduhai cantiknya..."

Ciel memandang jijik pada _homo_ itu. "Pergi saja kau, merusak pemandangan disini!"

"Ohhh... Ciel-ku yang tampan mulai marah..." Grell mencolek-colek dagu Ciel dengan genit.

Ciel merangkak ke belakang, melihat posisinya yang masih duduk dipinggir danau dan Grell malah semakin dekat, ia sedikit kesusahan untuk bangun dan segera kabur dari situ.

"Meskipun tak ada _Sebby_, Ciel yang tampan boleh juga..." goda Grell lagi dengan suara yang seduktif.

Ciel merinding mendengarnya. "Pergi kau! Aku tak segan-segan menembakmu dengan pistol ini!" ancam Ciel dengan keras, ia mengeluarkan _Luger P08—_pistol legendaris Jerman—_dari_ saku celana panjangnya.

"Anak manis tidak boleh kasar..." Grell menangkup wajah Ciel dengan kedua telapaknya.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

PLAKKK... Entah tenaga darimana Ciel mampu menumbangkan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu hanya dengan 'sebuah tamparan'.

Merasa berpeluang untuk kabur, Ciel tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya, dia langsung berlari menuju kudanya yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ, melompat keatas pelana, dan segera pergi.

"CIEL... TUNGGU, AKU AKAN MENGEJARMU..."

Ciel memacu kudanya secepat mungkin, berusaha supaya Grell tak berhasil mengejarnya. Ciel memacu kudanya kedalam hutan, setelah melihat Grell juga menunggangi kuda sama sepertinya.

Ciel dan Grell saling mengejar dengan kudanya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**_FRANKIEZ_**

**.**

**.**

Ciel melambatkan lari kudanya, ia merasa Grell sudah kehilangan jejak atas dirinya. Ciel menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Grell sudah tak mengejarnya lagi. Sial!

JDUG! BRUKKKK...

Kepala Ciel menghantam dahan pohon yang tumbuh rendah, ia terjatuh dari atas kudanya. Celaka! Kakinya masih tersangkut pada pijakan pelana kuda.

SREEEEETTT...

Tubuh kecil Ciel terseret kuda yang masih berlari lumayan kencang. Dalam posisi terlungkup, ia seolah terbaring diatas parutan keju. Dada dan wajahnya berkali-kali mengantam akar pohon yang mencuat keluar dari tanah dan bergesekan dengan tanah hutan yang kasar.

"_Help_! _Help_ _me_... _Somebody_, _help_ _me_ _please_!" Teriaknya keras-keras, berharap ada penduduk asli yang mendengar teiakannya dan mau menolong. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menggapai-gapai benda apa yang bisa menahannya supaya tidak terseret kuda.

JDUGH!

Pelipis Ciel menghantam batang pohon besar dengan keras ketika kuda itu berbelok arah, cairan merah kental mulai mengalir di dahinya. Kalau begini terus dia bisa mati terseret kuda!

Ciel mencoba membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi terlentang, kali saja dia beruntung dan jeratan kakinya terlepas. Sial lagi!

KRAKK!

Kakinya patah karena terpelintir akibat posisi tubuhnya yang kurang menguntungkan. "AAAAARGHHH..." Ciel memekik keras.

SREETTT... Kakinya yang tersangkut meluncur lepas.

BRUKK... Siksaannya pun berakhir.

Ditengah deru nafasnya yang memburu Ciel teringat Sebastian, berharap sosok butler penyelamatnya itu ada disini menolongnya. Tapi, Ciel teringat akan sikapnya yang dingin pada butler itu, terkadang dia sering marah pada Sebastian hanya karena masalah sepele. Apakah butler itu akan mencarinya kedalam hutan yang lebat ini? Akh... rasanya Ciel ingin menangis. 'Aku memang sosok yang dingin dan egois!' batinnya menangis.

**.**

Jeda lama setelah Ciel berhenti terseret kuda, Ciel baru sadar, ia benar-benar berada di tengah hutan yang lebat dengan sedikit intensitas cahaya matahari.

GROAAARRR... Suara binatang buas mendekat, Ciel memperhatikan sekelilingnya, darah dari seluruh tubuhnya sudah berceceran, ini artinya dialah yang menjadi incaran binatang buas itu. OH GOD!

Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih tersisa, Ciel mencoba merangkak untuk meraih _Luger-_nya yang terjatuh lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berbaring tadi.

GROAAAARRR... Sial lagi bagi Ciel, sebelum dapat meraih pistol miliknya, beruang raksasa berbulu coklat itu sudah berdiri 5 meter dari hadapannya. Ciel berbaring pasrah melihat beruang itu semakin berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar antara rasa takut dan sakit. 'Kalau memang mati hari ini, ya matilah.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

GROAAARRRRR... Beruang itu sudah tak berjarak, rambut-rambut cokelatnya sudah menyentuh kaki Ciel. 'Ayah... Ibu... aku pulang...' Ciel memejamkan matanya.

.

**.**

**_FRANKIEZ_**

.

**.**

Sebastian menata bantal-bantal yang ada di kasur Ciel, berharap majikannya itu merasa nyaman mengingat kondisi badannya yang sangat acak-acakan. Tak ada se-centi pun dari tubuh Ciel yang tidak lebam. Wajahnya—terutama bagian dagu—mengalami banyak sayatan kecil. Apalagi bagian dada _porselin_-nya, banyak terdapat jahitan akibat luka sayatan yang dalam. Kaki kanannya di gips karena patah.

"Selamat tidur, tuan muda..." ia menyelimuti tubuh Ciel dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Sebastian, adakah obat penawar rasa sakit? Kakiku sangat kaku dan ngilu." Ciel menunjuk kearah kakinya yang di gips.

"Sebentar saya ambilkan." Ia membuka kotak putih yang didekapnya sejak tadi. Mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik dan tabung berisi cairan _anestesi_ bening.

"Kau yakin akan menyuntikku dengan itu tanpa keahlian dokter?" Ciel merinding takut melihat Sebastian yang mulai menyedot cairan bening itu kedalam jarum suntiknya.

"Apa jadinya seorang butler keluarga Phanthomhive jika tidak bisa melakukan hal ini." Ia mulai menyuntikkan cairan itu pada kaki Ciel.

Ciel tersentak kaget, "Rasanya seperti tersetrum..." keluh Ciel.

"Aku memang menyuntiknya tepat di saraf kakimu, tujuannya mematikan rasa sementara. Begitulah respon sarafmu ketika disuntik, seperti disetrum." Ia mengemasi barangnya lagi. "Nah, sekarang tidurlah, bulan sudah naik, anda pasti sangat lelah seharian berada dihutan." Sebastian menaikkan selimut Ciel sebatas dada.

Sebastian berjalan hendak keluar, "Sebas, malam ini kau tidur di kamarku saja." Ujar Ciel tiba-tiba.

"..." Sebastian terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Temani aku malam ini."

"Saya merasa tidak pantas jika seorang butler tidur bersama majikannya?"

"Tak apa, aku mengizinkamu. Temani aku, malam ini saja."

"_Yes_, _My_ _Lord_." Sambil berbungkuk hormat.

"Pastikan bajumu bersih dari bulu hewan sialan itu—kucing." tegas Ciel dengan nada kesal.

Sebastian tersenyum simpul, 'Sialan, pacarku dibilang hewan sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

CKLEK... Sebastian membuka pintu kamar Ciel.

"Ehm... Sebas—" panggil Ciel lagi, butler hitam inu menoleh. "_Terima_ _kasih_..."

Sebastian hanya tersenyum simpul untuk menyembunyikan tawanya, 'Ini pertama kalinya tuan muda bilang _terima_ _kasih_ padaku.' Gumamnya. "Terima kasih kembali, _My_ _Lord_..."

TAK... Pintu kamar tertutup.

Sebastian bersandar pada pintu besar itu, 'Fufufu... ada apa dengan _Bocchan_? Dia begitu manis hari ini, dengan sifatnya yang tiba-tiba kalem, berubah drastis dari sebelumnya.'

**.**

**.**

**_FRANKIEZ_**

**.**

**.**

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"_Tuan_ _muda_, maaf mengganggu..." Sebastian masuk ke dalam kamar Ciel.

"Kau tidur disini saja." Ciel meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya ke nakas, ia menunjuk kearah bantal yang masih kosong di sebelahnya.

Sebastian merasa enggan naik ke kasur besar itu dan tidur bersama 'majikannya'.

"Tak usah sungkan, aku juga pernah tidur bersama _dr_. _Arthur_ saat malam dimana terjadi pembunuhan berantai di _manor_ ini..." jelas Ciel.

Sebastian menyibakkan selimut yang akan dipakainya berdua dengan Ciel, lalu masuk kedalamnya.

"Anda membaca buku karya _Edgar Allan Poe_—penulis asal Amerika—lagi_?" _selidik Sebastian sambil meraih buku yang terdapat di nakas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka buku itu, kok!" tandas Ciel. "Kau tak mengenakan piyama tidurmu, Sebas? Apakah nyaman tidur mengenakan kemeja dan rompi?" Ciel membetulkan posisi bantalnya agar lebih nyaman, dibantu Sebastian.

"Tidur bukanlah prioritas seorang 'iblis' sepertiku. Tidur itu hal yang mewah bagi iblis, seperti kau mengenakan baju kualitas nomor satu yang harganya mahal. Mengenakan baju mewah itu menyenangkan, tapi harganya tidak menjadi prioritas. " Jelas Sebastian.

ZRAAASSS... entah sejak kapan badai mulai mengguyur _London _lagi.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam ditengah hujan sambil menatap kelambu yang tergantung di tiang-tiang ranjang besar mereka.

"Aku jadi teringat, saat terakhir kali aku menyusup ke kamar orang tuaku karena takut petir, ya, mungkin itu yang terakhir kalinya." Suara Ciel terdengar samar-samar dalam hujan.

ZRATT... CTARRR...

Ciel menutup telinganya kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

SREETT... tiba-tiba saja Sebastian memeluknya erat, Ciel sempat kaget saat merasakan suhu tubuh Sebastian yang ekstrim, dia bukan manusia, melainkan _iblis_.

"Terima kasih, kau membuatku nyaman." Ciel meringkuk dalam dekapan Sebastian.

"_Tuan, _boleh saya bertanya, kenapa tadi pagi anda pergi tanpa saya?"

"Haruskah hal itu dipertanyakan? Suka-suka aku dong mau pergi sendiri atau ditemani!" dengus Ciel dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf kalau itu merupakan hal pribadi." Sebastian tersenyum lagi.

"Tadi aku bertemu penggemarmu dalam hutan."

"Siapa?"

"Gre... HAAAAAATCHIIII..." Ciel bersin keras sekali. "Sebas, kau habis berkencan dengan kucing-kucing itu lagi?" Ciel mendorong dada Sebastian yang memeluknya, menjauhkan jarak dengan Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya nyengir menampilkan sederet gigi-gigi putihnya yang runcing. "Sepertinya begitu, maaf, mungkin saya harus berganti lagi, _tuan_..." Sebastian baru akan beranjak bangun untuk berganti pakaian.

Tangan mungil Ciel menahannya, "Tidak usah, biarkan begitu... aku tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian di kamar ini ditengah badai."

Sebastian tersenyum tipis, "**Saya akan berada di sisi tuan muda... sampai akhir.**"

**.**

**.**

**_FRANKIE_**

**.**

**.**

KRIEEETTT... suara daun pintu di kamar Ciel yang dibuka seseorang.

"Kau mau kemana, Sebas?" Ciel terbangun mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, ia mengucek matanya.

"Ah, maaf... tuan jadi terbangun... saya mau menyiapkan _morning tea _dan sarapan pagi. Lebih baik tuan tidur lagi, matahari masih belum muncul." Sebastian tersenyum simpul.

"Boleh aku ikut ke dapur bersamamu?"

"Tapi kondisi anda masih belum baik, lebih baik istirahat saja dulu." Saran Sebastian masih dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Ini sudah tahun kelima aku tak menyentuh dapur. Dulu semasa ibuku masih hidup, aku sering mengganggunya saat membuat kue." Ciel tertunduk.

"Baiklah, jika anda memaksa."

"Aku tidak memaksa!" Ciel sewot.

Sebastian hanya terkikik dalam diam. 'Bocah ini kalau sudah ada maunya harus dituruti!' gumamnya.

**.**

Ciel hanya duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan Sebastian, kakinya yang patah digantung di kursi sebelahnya, sejak tadi ia hanya memperhatikan gerakan cekatan dari butler-nya itu.

"Hari ini kau masak apa?"

"_Poached Salmon, _Salad mint, _Scone_—Cake Inggris—_ , _dan _Champagne_—roti Prancis_._"

"Aku mau susu madu buatanmu yang enak itu." Seru Ciel keras.

"Sebagai pengganti _morning tea_-nya?"

Ciel menggeleng, "Aku juga mau minum teh!"

"Kau sangat rakus, _Bocchan! _Eh, maksud saya, _tuan_ _muda_." Sebastian kelepasan berbicara.

"Apa? _Bocchan?_ Aku suka panggilan itu! Panggil aku _Bocchan _saja, jangan tuan muda lagi, itu terlalu formal!" ujar Ciel dengan girang. "_Bocchan, _panggilan yang unik!"

"Eh?" Sebastian menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. 'Padahal bibimu melarangku untuk memanggil dengan sebutan itu...' gumamnya. "Sebentar, saya mau ambil susu dan madu di gudang penyimpanan." Ia berlalu.

Ciel kembali menekuni buku _Economy _yang sejak tadi dianggurkan diatas meja dapur.

Sedetik kemudian, "Maaf sudah lama menunggu, tu—, eh _Bocchan._" Sebastian datang sambil menenteng sebotol susu sapi segar dan setoples madu murni.

Ciel hanya melirik sekilas tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku mau menghangatkannya dulu."

"Hari ini jadwal untukku ngapain?" tanya Ciel masih fokus pada bukunya.

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah meng-_cancel _seluruh jadwalmu 2 minggu kedepan."

"Baguslah, berarti aku tidak sekolah, 'kan?"

"Kalau yang itu tidak ku _cancel_, _Bocchan!_" tegas Sebastian.

"Huffft..." Ciel menutup buku _Economy-_nya. "Eh, Sebas... terima kasih, ya..."

"Terima kasih untuk apa, _Bo_?"

"Aku ingin memelukmu, boleh?"

Sebastian mendekat ke arah Ciel, "Kau aneh setelah hilang di hutan, ada ap—"

BRUK... Ciel langsung lompat dari kursinya, menubruk butler itu keras.

"Aku sayang Sebastian, terima kasih telah menjadi butler setiaku." Ciel memeluk Sebastian erat, ia meremas jas hitam bagian belakang Sebastian dan membuatnya kusut.

"Terima kasih kembali, _Bocchan..."_ balas Sebastian yang sempat kaget atas serangan mendadak itu, tak lama ia balas memeluk Ciel erat.

"CIELLL... kudengar kau sakit, aku bawakan—" gadis cantik berambut ikal sebahu—_Lizzy_, tunangan Ciel—melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakiiiiit sekali.

**.**

**.**

** _FIN_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AN (Author's Note) : Ahahaha... ini ff kedua saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji, setelah fict 'A CAT!' yang menjadi salam perkenalan saya untuk 'penduduk asli' fandom ini.**

**Saya merasa masih memiliki banyak kekurangan pada ff kali ini, seperti diksi-nya yang masih berantakan, SPOK yang kurang tepat, typo(s) betebaran, tanda baca kurang tepat, DeeLeL. yah... saya hanya seorang bocah labil seperti Bocchan XD**

**Saya juga kurang mengusai topik, jujur saja, saya belum baca 13 jilid Black Butler secara keseluruhan. Faktornya, saya nggak bisa baca 'angka romawi' dan itu membuat saya selalu salah saat beli Black Butler di toko buku... kadang beli jilid jadi dobel XD Ingin saya ngerobekin segel buku itu buat ngeliat angka yang ada didalamnya...**

**Tujuan ff ini, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa Bocchan itu NGGAK NYEBELIN seperti yang temen-temen Frankie bilang 'Bocchan itu seperti bos, sukanya nyuruh-nyuruh!' dan saya suka kesal kalau mereka ngatain Bocchan! Seperti yang Frankie bilang barusan, Bocchan hanya seorang bocah labil seperti saya. Ahaha... (jadi buka aib!) **

**Gomen jika sudah payah membaca ff panjang ini, tapi ternyata membosankan dan mengecewakan para reader... saya hanya bocah dengan kemampuan menulis pas-pas an /bow/**

**Big thanks buat, **

**-** Dita Az Xalju

- Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive

**Buat yang sudah review ff saya yang berjudul 'A CAT!"**

**.**

**Best Regards, **

**FrankiezCrazy**


End file.
